blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Magna Swing
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Fire |age= 18 |birthday= April 7th |sign= Aries |height= 169 cm |weight= |blood= B |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Genki Muro |eva= Ian Sinclair }} is a 5th Class Junior Magic Knight of the Black Bull squad. He is from Rayaka, a village within the Clover Kingdom. Appearance Magna is a man with a lean build and two different colored hair, a light grey hair at the top, black hair at the sides. Additionally, he also sports a black mohawk. One of his facial signatures is a straight line mark surrounded by three pairs of dots on his left forehead. Magna sports a white shirt covered by a navy leather jacket and navy trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears black fingerless gloves, a pair of blue shades, a pair of black boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt that he uses to support his pouch containing his grimoire. The pouch is black and has a skull and crossbones symbol at the front. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Magna also wears their signature black squad robe. The robe closely resembles a mantle with a hood and a button to hold it together at the right-hand side. Furthermore, the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Gallery Magna fundoshi.png|Magna's swimsuit Magna overflowing with mana.png|Magna returns from a dungeon Magna - Quartet Knights.png|Magna in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Magna has a typical tough guy attitude in which he would be mean-spirited to anyone, except Yami Sukehiro. However, Magna is able to show respect to anyone that he acknowledges, which can be seen when Asta manages to past his initiation test. Magna also has a short temper, as he would burst out on anything that he finds irritating, such as when Asta asks him about the duty of the Magic Knights, something that he believes to be common knowledge. He is also very blunt and able to pick a fight with anyone, including his squadmates if any of them picks on his bad side. An example would be when he starts attacking Luck Voltia because he ate his dessert. Magna has a huge sense of loyalty, especially towards his captain. Furthermore, he also has a protective side as he decides to supervise Asta and Noelle's first mission. Biography Magna is a commoner who is born and raised in a village called Rayaka, which is located near the border of the Clover Kingdom. As time passed on, he joins the ranks of the Black Bull squad, which surprised his fellow villagers. During his tenure in the squad, he developed a huge sense of loyalty to the captain of the said squad. A day before Asta arrives, Magna and Yami Sukehiro lose a bet against the chief of Sosshi and they promise the chief that they would fulfill one of his requests. Sometime later, he picks a fight with Luck Voltia, who ate his dessert. However, Yami stops the fight and introduces the new member, Asta, after which Magna starts to intimidate the new member by saying that Asta must pass his test before he is willing to acknowledge him. His test only consists of Asta's evading or blocking his attack. To his surprise, Asta instead deflects his spell, which he manages to narrowly avoid by neutralizing with another spell of similar magnitude. Seeing his junior's feat, Magna acknowledges Asta's skill and shows no disrespect after hearing that he does not possess any magical power while handing the squad robe to him. Subsequently, Magna then takes Asta on a tour of the headquarters, during which they happen to meet with Noelle Silva. Magna gets involved in the confrontation between the two new members when Noelle accidentally shoots him with her magic. Magna decides to let it go, even though he does not get an apology from her, and takes Asta to his own quarters. Later that night, Magna is in the vicinity when Noelle loses control of her magical power. He later gives a word of encouragement to her after Asta saves her life. Later on, Magna bursts out in anger towards Asta during mealtime, when Asta asks about the duty of a Magic Knight, after which Magna and the other members answer him. Not long after, Magna reveals to both Asta and Noelle that their first mission will be hunting a boar in Sosshi as a request from the village's chief. Magna decides to come along as their supervisor, but because of Asta and Noelle's inability to ride brooms and Finral Roulacase's inability to teleport to unknown places, Magna decides to use his broom, the Crazy Cyclone. After they arrive, an exhausted Magna finds that the village is covered in mist, so he asks Asta to cut it since it is made of magic. A moment later, they find that the villagers are about to be executed. Magna quickly activates his magic and saves them but discovers that the man who requested the mission has died. Consequently, he confronts the group of mages in the vicinity, but the leader of the group, Heath Grice, launches his second attack. Depleted of magical power, Magna is unable to retaliate until Asta steps in to stop the attack. During the fight, Magna protects the villagers while Asta is on the frontline. After Noelle casts her protection spell and sees Asta's tenacity, Magna remembers the moments he was accepted to the Black Bull in which rejuvenates his conviction. He subsequently steps out of Noelle's spell and asks Asta to redo the moves that they did during the Asta's initiation ceremony. Their strategy works and Asta quickly steps in to deliver the final attack on Heath while Noelle manages to protect Magna from some icicles that are about to hit him from above. As soon as Asta defeats Heath, Magna quickly casts a restraining spell on their opponents. Unfortunately, one of the mages manages to escape by using a water magic spell. Nevertheless, Magna is determined to bring Heath and his remaining subordinates to the headquarters for questioning. However, Magna fails to fulfill his aim as Heath uses a magic tool inside him to commit suicide along with his subordinates. Magna, Asta, and Noelle return to the headquarters and give their reports to Yami after completing their mission. Having received his salary, Magna later goes to the casino corner at the black market in Kikka. At the end of the day, Magna loses almost all of his possessions, yet he is still adamant to win. When Yami informs the present members about the emergence of a dungeon near the border of the Kingdom, Magna is having a dessert while sitting on top of Asta who is performing some push-ups. He quickly gets enraged when Asta, once again, displays his ignorance before partially explaining the significance of a dungeon to him. Once Asta, Noelle and Luck have left for the mission to conquer the dungeon, Yami informs Magna that the Golden Dawn squad is also dispatching their members, which slightly surprises him. A week later, after Asta, Luck, and Noelle completed the dungeon exploring mission, Magna is present when Asta is given a celebratory feast by the squad. He is then assigned to a mission with Luck Voltia by Yami Sukehiro. After they have completed the mission and returned to the Black Bull headquarters, Magna immediately boasts to Asta about the star he received for his achievement. Subsequently, his junior reveals to them about his recent promotion, but Magna fails to comprehend the Knight's ranking system until the Black Bull captain explains it to them. Magna is in shock, the moment he learns that he is a 5th class Junior Magic Knight, which is the lowest rank within the organization. Furthermore, as he learns that Charmy has a higher rank than him, Magna is left unable to respond when she brags about it. When the Black Bulls are contacted to send help to Nairn, Magna is too hungover after trying to outdrink Vanessa Enoteca. Some days later, Magna joins the other Black Bulls to a party on Raque's beach. He decides to wear just a fundoshi, like Yami's, and Luck ignites it with Lightning Magic and then chases after the panicked Magna. Noelle later tries to hit Asta with Water Magic but once again ends up hitting Magna instead. As Magna chases Luck, throwing fireballs at him, they and the other Black Bulls stampede over Sekke Bronzazza. Yami then appears and buries them in the sand before detailing their mission to the Seabed Temple. When Noelle's resolve wavers during her training, Magna, and the other Black Bulls appear and cheer her on. Encouraged, she completes Cradle of the Sea Dragon but then loses her concentration and control over the spell, drenching the Black Bulls. They then assemble in Noelle's spell and travel to the Seabed Temple. Magna has to hold onto Charmy after she sees all of the fish and tries to swim out and eat them. In search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Magna and Luck travel to a dungeon in a wasteland. However, they return unsuccessful but with changed personalities and overflowing with power. After Asta reveals that his arms are healed, Magna and Luck return to normal and congratulate him. After Charmy returns, he takes to burning off the parasitic mushrooms and points out that she should already know about the Star Awards Festival. Magna attends the festival with the other Black Bulls. During the awards ceremony, he and Luck are competing at a shooting game because they expect their squad to be last, and thus are shocked when the Black Bull squad is ranked second. When Julius asks for a representative to come onstage, a vendor asks if points out that Magna and Luck are from that squad, but Magna responds that Asta deserves the spot. A week later at the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Magna and Luck do not recognize Finral who has dyed and restyled his hair, but Asta points that it is Finral because he is trying to be a womanizer, with which Magna agrees. Magna is placed on Team C with Sol Marron and Kirsch Vermillion. After the first match, Magna mocks Asta for being loud and orders him off the stage as his team is next. Sol asks why Magna is acting as if he is better than Asta, to which Magna takes offense. When Asta interrupts them, asking who their third is, Magna's and Sol's faces drop as Kirsch introduces himself. Kirsch goes on to his beauty, which creeps out Magna and causes him to break out in a rash. As their first match begins, Magna yells at Kirsch for talking about his beauty again. Manga then hits several fireballs across the battlefield and rushes Team D by himself. When confronted with three Chase Jackals, he knocks them back with his baseball bat. Appearing next to Magna, Kirsch's clone points out that the Black Bull should analyze his opponents and make use of both close- and long-range attacks. When Kirsch reveals that he covered the battlefield with cherry blossoms, he creates tunnels for Magna and Sol leading straight to Team D's crystal. Magna launches several fireballs at the crystal before hitting it with his bat, while Sol uses her golems to punch it. They destroy the crystal and win the match. Magna and Sol fall into Kirsch's pace and pose with him, after which they cover their faces in shame. During the sixth match, Magna explains that he and Luck have trained for months and become stronger, adding pages to their grimoires. After Luck defeats Rob Vitesse and wins the match, Magna stresses over how strong his rival is. After Julius has the battlefield rearranged, Team C takes their place for their second match. Magna stands beside Kirsch as he once again covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms. After Asta removes Kirsch's cherry blossoms, Magna is not surprised as he predicted Asta would have improved his Anti Magic abilities and tells Kirsch that he should not underestimate commoners, like Magna himself. Kirsch is surprised to learn Magna is a commoner and refuses to work with him, ordering Sol and Magna to guard the crystal while he sets out on his own, which frustrates Magna. After Kirsch is defeated, Magna sets out to find Team B's crystal while Sol confronts Mimosa Vermillion. Magna hears Zora Ideale cause a cave-in and rushes to the area before they can escape. Seeking vengeance for the baptism ritual, Magna throws a fireball at Asta, who swings his Demon-Dweller Sword, but the ball jumps around the sword and strikes the crystal. Laughing, Magna explains that his new spell makes the ball disappear and unpredictable. As Asta continues missing the swings, Magna thinks to himself that this spell comes from technique and finesse because he, a commoner, does not have the large mana pools of nobles. Manga is shocked when Asta accurately predicts the jump and cuts one of the fireballs. Magna releases a barrage, but only one out of every five hits the crystal. He is impressed how Asta's improvements push his squad to improve as well. As he increases the barrage, Magna declares that the finals will be between him and Luck, not Asta and Yuno. Kirsch emerges from the cave and attacks Asta as well. Zora then orders Asta to go after Kirsch while placing a trap on the crystal, which absorbs and reflects a fireball back at Magna. Faced with his own spell, Magna creates a baseball bat, planning to hit the fireball back, but his swing misses as the fireball jumps to another angle. Magna is then blasted to the ground and is surprised that the trap completely copied his spell. Team C loses the match when Asta destroys their crystal. Afterward, Zora criticizes Team C, pointing out that Magna should not tell his opponents how his spells work. When Langris Vaude threatens to kill Finral after their match, Charmy launches her squadmates onto the battlefield, and Magna holds his fiery baseball bat to the vice-captain's throat. The Black Bulls stand down when Julius Novachrono approaches. Magna and Luck return to the sideline and watch the match between Teams B and G. After Asta defeats Langris and the match is declared a tie, Asta begins to collapse from exhaustion, but Magna catches him while many other Knights appear to support him. Several days after the exam, Magna is nervous to hear the results, for which Luck teases him. When there is a shout at the base's front door, Magna shouts back and is knocked down by Mereoleona Vermillion. After she collects Asta, Noelle, and Luck, Magna realizes that they are the ones chosen to be Royal Knights. Mereoleona mentions that there is another Black Bull chosen, and Magna insists that it is him, which she denies. Magna later leaves the base with Vanessa, and they watch the floating dungeon pass overhead. They investigate a town being attacked and find Luck has been possessed by the elf Rufel. Vanessa's cat Rouge prevents Rufel from hitting Magna and Vanessa but also prevents Magna from attacking Rufel. Magna asks her to recall her power and then fights Rufel again, hoping to wake up Luck. Magna lures Rufel into getting close to him and detonates several fireballs, catching both of them in the explosions. Magna then slams Rufel into the ground with a Maximum Exploding Fireball and restrains him with the resulting flames. Magna declares that the elf has no way of winning, but Rufel calls down a bolt of lightning and frees himself. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate fire. He primarily uses this magic to form fireballs that he throws at his opponents. Magna Exploding Fireball.png|link=Exploding Fireball|Exploding Fireball Magna Exploding Buckshot.png|link=Exploding Buckshot|Exploding Buckshot Magna Prison Kill Buckshot.png|link=Prison Kill Buckshot|Prison Kill Buckshot Magna's Vanishing Fireball.png|link=Extreme Killing Vanishing Fireball|Extreme Killing Vanishing Fireball Rufel dodges Vanishing Scattershot.png|link=Explosive Vanishing Scattershot|Explosive Vanishing Scattershot Rufel caught by Time Bomb Scattershot.png|link=Timed Explosion Scattershot|Timed Explosion Scattershot Magna's massive fireball.png|link=Maximum Exploding Fireball|Maximum Exploding Fireball *'Restraining Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to create flame-based restraints. Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation.png|link=Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation|Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation *'Creation Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to create objects out of a fire. Grand Slam.png|link=Grand Slam|Grand Slam *'Reinforcement Magic': Magna uses this form of magic to increase his physical capabilities. Base Run Gamble.png|link=Base Run Gamble|Base Run Gamble *'Union Magic': Magna combines his Fire Magic with Luck's Lightning Magic. Fire-Lightning Exploding Limit Cannon.png|Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes': Magna has been shown to possess above average reflexes. This feat can be seen when he quickly takes actions once he sees that the villagers of Sosshi are about to be executed. *'Enhanced Stamina': Magna possesses above average stamina, as he is still able to use his magic multiple times, despite being exhausted after traveling while carrying both Asta and Noelle. Equipment *'Grimoire': Magna wields a grimoire that he used with his fire magic. The grimoire has a black cover with a skull ornament in the center of its front cover and solid line borders with a fire insignia at each of the corners of the covers. A red clover can also be seen in the right eye of the skull design. *'Crazy Cyclone': Magna possesses a broom with a bull's skull as its front set and a spine and ribs as its frame. Magna Grimoire.png|Magna's grimoire Magna Crazy Cyclone.png|link=Crazy Cyclone|Magna's Crazy Cyclone Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice: Win *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests: Win *Magna Swing and Luck Voltia vs. Vetto: Loss *Team C vs. Team D: Win *Team B vs. Team C: Loss *Magna Swing vs. Rufel Events *Black Bull Initiation Ceremony *Black Bulls Beach Party *Temple Battle Royale *Royal Knights Selection Exam Trivia *Magna's favorite things are spicy things and tough men. *Magna's grimoire design is the background for Volume 6's cover. *Questions Brigade Rankings: **Magna is the ninth smartest Black Bull. **Magna is the eleventh most muscular character. **Magna is the fourth worst singer. *Magna ranked nineteenth in the first popularity poll and 23rd in the second. References Navigation es:Magna Swing ru:Магна Свинг fr:Magna Swing